the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission to Philadelphia
The mission to Philadelphia was a mission led by Alice and Barbara Olive to prevent Annabeth from poisoning the water supply of Philadelphia. Prelude In 2012, Annabeth left her parents and joined Mr. Stupid NoHead. Her parents insisted that she could not join the dark side, but NoHead killed them to silence the matter and proceeded to Disapparate away with her. They rematerialized in the NoHead Base. Here, NoHead showed her around and showed her a selection of combat uniforms for NoHeads. Annabeth ultimately chose a leather crop-top and jeans, which would give her free movement on the battlefield. Annabeth would often skip out on training sessions, and as a result she was wimpy to some degree. In the mix, she also met Sean, and despite several uncertainties, the two became the dearest of friends. Shortly after the Battle of the Wasp, Annabeth was sent to patrol on Pennsylvania. Mr. Stupid NoHead had told her about Operation: Purge, which made her very excited as she mounted off with a contingent of robot soldiers. She remained in the air in a sky cruiser, discreetly keeping watch from there. In the meantime, the Government Defense Army discovered her compound in Philadelphia, and launched a heavy onslaught. Nearby, Annabeth's F7 robot soldiers captured two traitorous relief workers — Barbara Olive and brought them before Annabeth. The latter strongly suspected that they were police officers. The Mission Eventually, Annabeth traveled to her compound, during which time Rotta Hecks communicated with her through her comlink, telling the NoHead that she needed to return to the Emergency NoHead Base. Annabeth accepted, and told the General of the two police prisoners. Mere moments after Rotta left, Annabeth contacted fellow NoHead Sean through a comlink, telling him that she feared for her safety with police after her, and that she would prefer to travel to the Second NoHead Base with the other NoHeads in a convoy. Sean agreed with this, and promised he would come for her in Pennsylvania. After he left, Annabeth began to put her plan for Pennsylvania into place. Annabeth knew the police were on her tail, and that the city would soon fall from the grasp of the NoHeads. To this end, she had a protocol put in place, which, if the city became under attack, would poison the water supply of Philadelphia, crippling the city as well as the United States (Philadelphia boasted the eighth-largest industry in said country). She then departed for the Emergency NoHead Base. Minutes later, Alice arrived in Philadelphia, and was able to rout the NoHead defenders. They intended to help Olive and Damon uncover Annabeth's plot to poison the city's water supply. As part of the hunt for Annabeth, Alice arrived at the Nigella Detention Facility where she believed Barbara Olive was being held prisoner. She was surprised to be approached by several replicas of children (who she mistook for actual children) who offered to help. When they revealed they had guns, Alice allowed them to assist her. Attacking the facility, the replicas engaged the F-4 Commandos and secured the area while Alice freed both Olive and her apprentice Damon. Still on the trail of Annabeth, Generals Alice and Olive along with the Human Replicas, arrived at her heavily fortified compound outside of Palm Street. Alice was able to discover that Annabeth had arranged the poisoning of Philadelphia's water supply. Operation: Purge Barbara took a squad to Schenectady. When the order was given, Barbara was under siege from F8 robot soldiers. Having seen Lieutenant Gavin arrive with reinforcements, she ordered him to open fire. She was subsequently shot to death by two D5 skyfighters. In the meantime, Alice returned to New York City with the replicas. She had stopped on her way to the police station, due to reports of a NoHead armored unit in the area. As her allies waited, Alice was distracted by a bird suddenly taking flight, while at the same moment Human Replica 15 received Operation: Purge at last and proceeded to shoot his target in the back before she could even react. Alice was finished off by concentrated fire from the replicas surrounding her. Aftermath Annabeth and Damon would soon join Alice and Olive in death. After containing the toxins and saving the city, the government regained control of Philadelphia. Apparently, no one knew about Annabeth's demise, or that she had even joined the NoHeads. On Halloween night 2027, Darren encountered the ghost of Mr. Stupid NoHead. NoHead tried to possess him once more, but Darren summoned enough willpower to stop him. Enraged, NoHead called out, invisible to all but Slade, that Darren had just killed Annabeth, and then created a huge explosion which killed twelve Muggles in the process. Slade was arrested by the Department of Law Enforcement and was sentenced without trial to Beta Prison by for the "murder" of Annabeth and the twelve Muggles, and for being in the service of the NoHeads. Appearances * * Second NoHead War 2 Philadelphia Philadelphia Category:Events Category:2019 events